shadow
by Lol that girl
Summary: Alec, when human was in love with Tessa, they had planed to run away together but when the village turned on Jane and Alec, the lovers were separated. 200 years later they met again but Alec has changed, he works for the volturi now, and Tessa is a powerful vamp who hates the volturi this is a story about love, lost and drama. suck at summaries, read and review. Alec X OC,
1. Chapter 1 reposted

**hey guys! another story! hehehe. for the ones how are reading my other stories sorry I haven't updated the ours in a while, im having a bit of writers block. for the new ones, hope you enjoy this story and check out my other ones!**

**so this is an alec and oc story! hehe I have been writing this for a while but school and competing is taking up most of my time at the mo, so no regular update, but I will try and get more chapters up as soon as I can!**

**really hope you enjoy this! tell me what you think and if I should keep writing it!**

**I don't own twilight**

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>this is an update of the first chapter with out the name mistake, sorry about that and thank you to the people who pointed it out to me! you guys are awesome! thanks to everyone who has followed this story you guys rock! <strong>

**please check out my other stories!**

* * *

><p>It was noon out and snowing, coving our humble village in a white blanket of silk, the robins were singing and the sun was shining bright reflecting of the newly laid snow, in the beautiful meadow that was in just outside of the village. This is where I was waiting for my beautiful Alec to appear.<p>

As I sat down on to the cold snow, waiting for my love to come, I studied my midnight blue clock. It had a white fur cuffs on both arms and around the hood with a dark black patent on the felt of it. I had tired around my neck with the brown plated strings that were ether sides of the big hood that covered my head. If I was to bend my head down, looking at the ground, you could not see my face. The clock was just as tall as me, only just missing the ground when I stood up. It was beautiful and I love it. My father gave it to me as 15th birthday present and I have never gone a day without wearing it. The villages call me shadow, but my really name is Tessa.

The sound of slow footsteps, the soft padding sound of someone crushing the snow beneath their boots as they walk towards me sitting on the fallen tree log, snaps me out of my trance; I look up and see my love, Alec Garson.

He was 6ft, tall for his age, with beautiful brown hair and matching deep brown eyes that I could stare in for days. He was lean with a well-built body to die for. Though the best thing about him is what is inside. He is the sweetest and sensitive person I have ever met. Of course he shows they small amount of people this side of him. Jane and I are the only people he lets in, the other villagers are cruel and blind to see past the vicious rumors they say and see the beautiful man there really is.

"Tessa" my love whispers running up to me grabbing me into a bone crashing hug.

"Alec, is everything ok, my love? Jessica said it was argent." I say remembering my hands maid running up to me saying Alec wanted to meet me as soon as possible in our meadow.

"I'm afraid no, my love." Alec saying, holding my face in between his two hands. He was looking deep into my eyes, showing me all his worry and fear.

"Alec wants wrong" I say holding his hands either side of my face; they were cold from the snow and rough from working on his family farm.

"Jane over heard the elders talking. Tessa they think Jane and I are witches. Tomorrow at noon they coming and going to burn Jane and I at the stake" Alec said with a tear slipping out of his beautiful brown eyes.

"No! We cannot allow that to happen! You are not leaving me! They have it wrong" I almost yell. Somehow Alec and my foreheads were placed against each other as we still looked deep into each other's eye.

"Do not fear, my love, I would never leave you. Jane and I are leaving tonight at dust and I have come to ask you if you would join us?" Alec says looking at me with pleading eyes. O how I love this boy, I would go anywhere with him.

"Of courses my love, But -" I never managed to finish my sentence as Alec crashes his lips to mine, slowly moving his lips with mine. This is different from our normal kisses, which were fiercer more urgent. But this is sweet, calm and loving. He is showing me his excitement and love, making my knees goes weak. My hands feel down his arm then reaching and hooking behind his neck crashing him closer to me.

When we both could no longer breathe he pulled back but still resting his forehead on mine. "Then I shall prepare the horse. Meet me at end of dust on the outside of town, the west road." He says pulling till our faces are inches apart looking deep into my eyes.

"I will be there, just make saw you and Jane will be there and in good health. I could not live if anything happens to you." I admit to him, staring back into him chocolate eyes; his pale completion makings them seem darker, I notices.

"We will, I must go now and pack. See you at dust, my sweet" Alec says quickly giving me a sweet peek on the lips, then looking in my eyes one more time before he turns and walks away from me.

***that night***

"Lady Tessa what are you doing?" the surprised sound of my lady maid Jessica comes from behind me.

"Jessica you scared me" I say putting my hand to my heart trying to slow it down.

"I'm sorry miss, but what are you doing?" Jessica almost yells pointing towards the half full bag on my bed.

"Jessica" I say running up to her holding her hands, pulling her towards the bed. We both sit down on the edge of bed. "I can trust you, can't I?"

"Of course miss" Jessica replies.

"Then I have wonderful news" I say skipping up to my wardrobes.

"What is it Miss?"

"Alec has asked me to join him tonight; we are running from this vile town to a new life together, With Jane of course." I add quickly.

"That is great news miss" Jessica says quickly walking up to me. "But I will miss you greatly" she says looking down at her hands.

"As I shall miss you" I say giving her a big hug. I will miss Jessica; she has been a great friend over the years.

"WE GOT THEM! EVERY DOWN TO THE VILLAGE FOR THE BURNING FOR THEWITCH TWINS!" someone yell from outside followed by screams of joy a crashing.

I pull back from my hug with Jessica to look at her panicked.

"Jessica what do they mean they got the witch twins" I say with a shaky voice.

"I don't know miss" but I don't hear her well, for I am already running, running to check that the witch twins are not my love and his sister. It can't be. Alec said they planned to do it tomorrow.

As I run throw the village, shoving passed the annoying villagers, trying to wipe the tears out of my eyes so I they don't blur my vision. All I could hear was the villages yelling 'let them burn, let them burn' and cheer - like they are looking forward to this murder!

As I get closer to the center of the village the crowed gets thicker and harder to push past, I start to see people I know. Like Mr. O'Larry who owned the candy store and Mrs. Donervin who use to sit at the front of her house knitting jumpers for her kids; Samuel and Frank who were standing next to her cheering along with the rest of the village.

The closer I push passed the bodies of the people I have known all my life I can start to hear the screams and pain, of panic. Jane.

Faster I run pushing past the villagers till I am near the front where I can see the stake of fire wood that goes a least 4ft in the air. And what I saw on top made my skin craw, my heart break and panic strike every bone in my body making me freeze in fear.

There on the top of the blocks of wood was Jane and Alec.

"LET THEM GO! LET THEM GO!" I scream shooting forward again, pushing to the front of the line when someone grips me round the waist.

"NO! PLEASE _PLEASE_! LET THEM GO" is sob fighting against the arms around me.

"shut up Tessa" my father hisses in my ear, when I look up and see he is the one who gripped me.

"please father please! They can't do this! Please." I beg my father

"no, you will be quite and watch this. It is a good lesson for you, never let a witch in." My father says holding me tighter.

"no! NO! ALEC! JANE! NO SOMEONE HELP THEM! _NO_!" I yell, looking up at the man I love and his sister.

Jane was fighting trying to get free, her once beautiful blonde hair was now full of mud and blood and her dress was ripped. She was screaming at the villages, death frets. She was always the fighter.

Alec was standing there with his eyes close, he looked like he was saying something over and over again quietly. His hands were tied behind him and I could see he was holding Jane's hand for dear life. His beautiful face was red and strained with his tears, I have never seen him cry before and I never want to again.

"ALEC! ALEC!" I scream fighting my father's hold on me. ~"ALEC! I LOVE YOU!" I yell "JANE! JANE"

Jane's head turns and glares at me, but this isn't her normal hating glare. This one I can see in her eyes she is begging.

"LET THEM GO! PLEASE SOMEONE LET THEM GO!" I yell again struggling in my father's hold.

"Shut up now, little girl." My father growls smacking me over the head knocking me over, so I fall face first in the mud.

I slowly look up to see Mr. Garson Jane and Alec's Father standing next to the stake of fire wood, with a touch in his hand, watching his children with a hard expression. There was no love in this glare, just hated.

"FATHER! PLEASE! _PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" _I hear Jane yell desperately, still fighting. Alec was still, only his lips moving, like he was prying. His eyes were closed; face calm - like he wasn't scared of death, like he embraced it instead of fighting it. And that broke my heart. That he could give up his like so easily - like it never meant anything, like _I _never meant anything.

Slowly I tried to stand up again when something sharp banged into the side of my head, pushing me down again. The throbbing in my head grew worst and worst as I heard the towns yells of joy and happiness.

I looked up from the puddle of mud I was pushed into, refusing to give up saving the one I love, and saw Mr Garson lower the torch setting fire to the stack of wood that held Jane and Alec. It went up in flames fast burning everything in its way. You could hear the crackling of the wood and the screams of pain from Jane, Alec just stayed quite.

Suddenly there was a scream of pain coming from the back of the crowed, followed by another one. The whole town went silent, apart from Jane. Soon the town was screaming with pain and fear, some were running for their life and some were just frozen in shock, Jane and Alec were forgotten. I tried to turn my head to see what was happing but the share pain in my head made me gasp and fall back down.

I could see a blurry outline of someone running toward Jane and Alec, pulling them out of the fire. What was happening?

Before I could even life my head to try and get to my one and only love a shape stabbing pain came from my neck. Had someone stabbed me in the neck? I felt someone grab my head and hold me back as they attacked my neck with their knife.

After what seemed like forever they dropped me, leaving me in the worst pain imaginable. My body was burning; it felt like I had been thrown in the fire. Every nerve in my body was screaming, yet I could not make a sound. I just laid there and waited for death to take me. I had nothing to live for. My love was most likely dead and I did not wish to live in a world he was not part of.

It's funny; they say when you are dying that you see your life flash before your eyes, all your memories. I didn't. I just felt the pain, the anger, lost, loneliness and heart break. But most of all I felt powerful, like this was only just a new beginning. Maybe that's all death is, a new beginning.

**sooooo what da ya think? I hope you like it! so review and follow! also I would love to have a beta for this story and my other ones so if anyone wants to leave a review or PM me! I always love to hear from you guys! thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2! sorry it took so long!**

**I don't own twilight**

After what seemed like externality the burning slowly faded. I soon got the feeling in my hands back but I didn't dare move in case the pain came shooting back. My heart started speeding up; the burning was growing in intensity and being pulled towards my chest. I let out a blood culling scream for the first time since the pain started. It felt like someone was burning my heart inside of my chest, or maybe it had been ripped out? I could not tell by this time. All I knew was that I was dying; I had to be. There was no way I could live through this pain.

My heart was beating faster and faster, my chest getting hotter and hotter, the burning getting worse. It was unbearable.

Then it just stopped. Then the burning was gone, my heart had stop beating. I was dead.

Or at least I thought I was. When you are dead should you be able to feel the ground under you? Should you be able to hear everything going on around you? Slowly I opened my eyes looking up at the blue sky.

WOAH!

Everything is so clear! I could see every bit of dust, every tiny piece. I could hear every noise around me, from the quite breaths of the squeal to the sound of a group of dears about 2miles away! This is incredible! I felt as if I had been re-born.

Slowly I pushed myself up of the ground so I was standing up. I was in the same place as before. The courtyard floor was covered in mud; the smell of burning was fresh in the cold winter's air. I look around the body filled field, trying to find Alec and Jane, though I cannot find them. Maybe there still alive, maybe not.

What happened though? Why am I alive when everyone is dead. And what is this burning in my troth? Why am I so thirsty? I'm so confused.

I look down at my feet and see the face of my father, stained with blood. As I look at his pale, motionless face, seeing the red stains of blood over and around him. The burning in my trout increases and before I know what I'm doing, I crouch down beside him, and bite into his neck. It is the most heavenly thing I have ever tasted. Sweet like honey, not so sweet I would get sick of it but the kind I could eat forever.

When the blood runs out I relives what I have done, how could I drink my father? Why did I drink his blood? What kind of a monster am i?

I run.

Away from the other tempting bodies; away from my home; away from everything, I did not check to see if jane and Alec are dead. I don't want to know the answer. If I'm correct and their dead aw well, then I don't want what happened to my father to happen to them.

I keep running deep into the woods, deep than I have ever wondered before. I cry yet no tears come out. I scream yet every one that can help me are dead. Why am I alive? Why me?

I run until I can hear a faint thumbing noise going In a rhythm. It quite, far away, But I doesn't matter. The sound makes my mouth water and the burning to intensify. I'm so thirst. I run toward the animal with great speed, faster than 5 horses can pull a cart, though my muscles don't get tired. What has happened to me?

When I reaches the heartbeat, I don't even think before I attack. I close my eyes and leap on my next victim, not wanting to see their face as I kill them.

But when I feel the softness of fur and the roar of a lion I open my eyes. I am drinking blood from a mouthing lion? It's still delicious, maybe better than an however old coupes. Taking more big gulps of the animal's neck, holding down it paws until it stops fighting.

When It was over I took in my surroundings; I was alone; in the forest; I had no idea what the time is; I have no idea what I am; and I have no idea what I'm going to do now. Everything I loved was destroyed, everyone I loved was dead and I was alone, scared; without a clue in what was happening.

CRACK

Something snapped behind me. I span round and landed in a crouch, instinct taking over. There was something there. I could hear no heartbeat, but I could smell someone. It was a refreshing smell, I didn't feel the burn in my trout from it, but it smelled sweet, like honey.

Slowly a figure came out from behind the tree. It was a tall, slim man with dark hair. At first I thought it was alec but when the man look up at me and I could see his golden eyes and godlike face, I knew it wasn't my love. No, he was dead.

This man was breath taking, high cheek bones, full lips and arbour eyes. I have never seen anyone with this much beauty before.

"hello young one" it called, voice like a thousand bells "where is your maker?" it asked

"m-my maker?" what was he talking about.

"Yes beautiful, the one that turned you?" he seemed confused. Wait did he just call me beautiful? How dare he be so forward! I barely no him! My father would beat me if he found out I as in the woods alone with a man I have never met before. But of course, my father's dead.

"I do not know what you are talking about! What do you mean tuned me!?" I yelled getting angry by the minute.

"Calm down young one" he hissed before saying something in a language I had not heard of. " they must of turned you and left you" he mumbled.

"What do you mean turned me?" I yelled, confused.

"Do not worry young one." he said smoothly "I will not leave, I will teach you the ways of our people"

"Our people?" I mumble out loud, confused

"Vampires" he said staring at me in the eye.

"Vampires?"

"Yes, blood sucking, creature of the night vampires and your one of us now. I don't know who turned you or why they left you but because they have it means I will look after you."

"How can I be a vampire?" I asked confused.

"Well, someone must have bitten you but not drained you, it happens now and then when someone is being careless, changing people instead of killing them" He explained.

"b-b-but vampires don't existed" I screamed, confused as to why this beautiful man was calling me, us, a vampire.

"Do you have any other theory's for why you have been drinking blood" his voice dripping with annoyance.

"i-I don't know" I whispered, defeated.

"its ok, young one. I will help you, train you, you don't have to be alone" the stranger started walking closer to me, he was so graceful, like he was floating.

" I don't even know your name"

"my name is Blake" he said, stopping right in front of me "and your name is?"

"Tessa, Tessa blacker, sir"

"ah, last names. They hadn't started giving family's last names when I was human. I have always wanted one"

"h-how old are you"

"I don't know" he whispered.

"you don't know?"

"after the first thousand years, you stop counting" he explained.

"thousand years?" i questioned, how could someone be alive so long?

"yes, you see vampires don't age"

"ever"

"ever" he confirmed.

"ohh" I whispered quietly, shocked at this news. I will never age, Forever 15. That sounds like a nightmare.

"you must be thirst. Come one, let's go find a bear or something"

And that's how Blake and my friendship began. He took me in in my time of need; always staying by my side; protecting me; showing me how I could live without have to murder, and in exchange I have given him company; a friend.

We have had some great times together over the year, though I am not sure as to how long has passed since that horrible morning in which we met, though I have never regretted meeting him that day, I do not know what would have become of me if we had not meet.

"Tessa!" Blake called from somewhere in the trees. "Use your other senses to try and find me!" he called. Blake had been training me, for what I do not know.

One of his favourite training exercise was taking away one of my sense, train me to fight without it, to become a stronger warrior. Today he had blindfolded me, forcing me to use my other senses like hearing and smell.

"You can do better than that" he called from 20 meters above me, 60meters to the right. GOT YOU!

Quickly I jumped into a run, trusting natural instinct to dodge the trees before jumping, colliding with Blake's hard body. We fell to the ground together in a tangle of limbs. I quickly gained the upper hand and pushed Blake's strong body underneath me and grabbing his wrist, pinning them next to his head.

"I do believe that I have caught you" I giggled sitting up so that I was straddling Blake's stomach. Quickly I removed my blindfold and looked down at Blake's smirking face.

"Well done, little one, there might be hope for you yet" he laughed.

"Please, that was amazing! What was the time?"

"I counted 5 minutes" he smiled. "Best so far, you're getting faster. But still not fast enough." He said seriously before laughing and crying "Again!"

"fine" I mumbled, jumping of off him. "are you ever going to tell me why you are training me like this?"

"my darling, this is what all vampires do. it's in our instinct; we hunt; we kill; we fight; we train to be as powerful as we can; we train to become stronger than everybody else, even others like ourselves." He said simply, walking around me in a crouch before pouncing on top of me making us tumble to the ground again, though this time he was lying on top of me, smiling down.

"Is there many of our kind? I have only every met you and I did not really meet my sire" I questioned, glazing up at him.

"O my dear child, I still have so much to teach you!" he said jokingly "you should count yourself lucky that you have only every met me, not every vampire is as nice. There are many that would try and either take advantage of you for your beauty and small size because they believe you to be weak and therefore and easy target, or try and destroy you because of your talent, feeling threatened about being near a creacher so much more powerful than them." He said stroking my check, puching a piece of my golden hair behind my ear. "so beautiful" he whispered so quietly even I had trouble hearing him.

Suddenly he went still, hishead snapping up looking out towards the trees. Quickly he stood up, pulling me with him.

"Blake wh-" I started, stopped my his hand came down over my mouth, silencing me.

"someone is coming, our kind. You need to run. Using the wind to mask your scent and run. Don't come back. I will find you. Go to the tree. And if im not back by sun down then leave the forest. Get as far a way as you can and don't come back, I will find you if something has gone wrong and I cant get there on time but I will find you!" he said looking at me intensely before his head snapped back to the trees. "RUN" he whispered/yelled.

I took off. I ran as fast as I could to our tree, making the wind blow in the same direction I was running to help mask my scent.

You see, Blake has a gift where he can sense everything around him in a 20 mile radius. He can tell what animals are around; of any humans have wondered to close or if any danger to us is near.

I have a much more powerful gift. I have complete control over the elements. Water, fire, air and rock listen to me, they do as I ask. This is why Blake and I have to stay in hiding. He said that there are very bad people out there which would use my gift for evil purposes. He said that they knew about him and decided that he wasn't powerful enough so he had the choice of joining them or not. He said that they would force me, that I am too powerful for them not to use.

"Hello Blake" a familiar voice echoed through the forest.

That voice! How do I know that voice! Why does it sound so familiar!

Quickly I turned direction and jumped into the trees. Swigging from tree to tree like a money on steroids, I finery got close enough that I could see and hear everything, staying careful that the vampires don't catch my scent.

"What are you doing here?" Blake growled. I could see every muscle in his body tense, getting ready to crouch down and attack.

There were four of them. I couldn't make out there faces as they were covered in long black clocks. The voice I recognise was standing at the front, the smallest body out of the four, he/she had a taller one to her/his right with the other two much taller and wider bodies standing behind them.

"Aro wants to know if you have thought anymore about our offer." The familiar high pitched voice asked. Where do I know that voice from!

"I have, and I decline. I have important reasons for staying here" Blake stated.

"what a shame" the small clocked one replied, reaching for the front of its hood. "such a waste of talent. Felix, finish him off. I'm ready to go home." she pulled her hood back showing her blond hair; pale skin and bright red eyes.

JANE!

**I hope u liked it, sorry for the long wait! tell me what u think and what u think will happen to blake? what will Tessa do?**

**thank you so much for all my reviews but please keep reviewing! it makes me want to write more if I know that people like my story!**


End file.
